With All My Heart
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy and Link at their wedding reception....Full of Trink fluffiness...Sequel to "I Can Love You Like That"...I hope you enjoy!


**A/N **_I don't own Hairspray nor the songs "I'm Yours" and "I Want You, Need You, Love You" by Elvis. I don't own "For Once In My Life" or "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra either. This is a continuation of "I Can Love You Like That". I hope that you enjoy it...please read and review..._

* * *

Tracy and Link arrived at the local recreation hall where Penny and Seaweed had their wedding reception. They only had a few minutes to get to the garden where they would have their wedding photos taken. Link got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door for Tracy and helped her out. She wiped off the lipstick smudges from his lips using her handkerchief.

"Thanks Trace" Link said.

"No problem. We don't want pictures of you with my lipstick all over your face now do we" Tracy replied.

"Not for our official wedding pictures" Link conceded.

Tracy grinned. Link grabbed her left hand and together they walked to the garden where the photographer was waiting for them. They walked over to where the others were. The photographer had Link and Tracy stand in the gazebo. He then took a picture of Tracy and Link with their bridesmaids and groomsmen in front of the gazebo. Next were pictures of the bride and groom with their parents.

"Man I am glad that's over" Link said

"We still have dinner and dancing" Tracy told him.

"Dinner and dancing I don't mind" he answered.

Tracy grinned. "Me neither"

Link's stomach chose that moment to grumble. "I guess my stomach agrees with the dinner part" he chuckled.

Tracy giggled. "Let's go inside then"

She took his hand and they walked into the hall. Their parents and guests including Corny and the other council members were waiting for them to be announced, Penny and Seaweed waited in front of the closed doors.

"Are you two ready to be formally announced" Penny asked them.

"Yes" Link and Tracy both said. Link's stomach grumbled again

"I guess cracker boy here aches for the chicken dinner" Seaweed said chuckling a little.

"That's not all I'm aching for" Link answered pulling Tracy into a kiss.

"That's better" he said grinning.

"It's probably been ten minutes since you last kissed her" Seaweed replied.

"That's ten minutes too long" Link responded.

Tracy and Penny giggled. Seaweed rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't feel the same way about Penny" Link said

"You've got me there. In fact I think I'll follow your lead" Seaweed replied pulling Penny close and kissing her. Penny smiled at her husband of six months.

"Well I guess we should all go in" Penny said. Seaweed, Link and Tracy nodded.

Penny and Seaweed opened the doors and walked in revealing a long table in the front of the hall with smaller round tables spread out in front of it. The long table was covered with a white tablecloth while the round tables alternated between lavender and white tablecloths. The chairs alternated between lavender and white covers as well. A dance floor was off to one side.

Corny stood at the table closest to the long one with a microphone in his hand. "For the first time in public please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Link and Tracy Larkin" he announced with a huge smile on his face. He really liked them both.

Everyone applauded as Link and Tracy walked in. They had asked Corny earlier to not use Link's full first name and to include Tracy's.

Everyone else sat as the wedding party sat at the longer table. Link held his brides chair as she sat down and then sat next to her. Penny, Inez, Noreen, Doreen, Amber, and Brenda sat next to Tracy. Seaweed, Mike, Fender, IQ, Duane and Brad sat on the other side of Link. Tracy and Link's parents along with Maybelle and Corny sat at the table nearest them.

Tracy turned to Penny. "Can you believe it? I'm Tracy _Larkin _now!" she squealed.

Penny smiled. "I know! You used to dream of this day" she said excitedly.

"And it's better than I ever dreamed" Tracy replied smiling.

The caterers came out and served dinner. They had chicken with wild rice and assorted vegetables. Everyone began eating the delicious food.

Tracy heard Link sigh once the plate was placed in front of him.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"Why'd we have to choose rice as a side" Link inquired.

Tracy giggled. "Don't worry this rice won't get in your hair"

"Not unless someone puts some in it" she added

"Please don't put that idea into anyone's head" he replied.

"I won't I promise" she responded giving him a sweet kiss.

After a few bites Tracy felt Link's right hand pick up her left. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Tracy grinned at him. She noticed that he had some crumbs around his lips and instead of using the napkin decided to kiss them away. He sweetly kissed her back.

After dinner was finished it was time for speeches. Link stood up taking the microphone.

"I'd like to thank all of you for sharing this joyous day with us. We love you guys" he said. He then turned to Tracy.

"And to my beautiful new bride I can't thank you enough for loving me. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. I love you Trace" he added leaning down and capturing Tracy's lips. Tracy kissed him back with all her heart. The kiss tasted a bit salty due to the tears flowing from her eyes.

Tracy then stood up and took the microphone from Link. She used her handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today especially those who helped plan everything. We love you" she said. Tracy turned to Link.

"And to my handsome new husband the years I have spent with you by my side have been some of the best of my life. I love you with all of my heart" she added. She kissed Link who was still standing. They both sat down and Seaweed stood up taking the microphone.

"Tracy and Link, you guys have become two of my closest friends. I wish you only the best" he told them smiling. Tracy hugged him and Link gave him a pat on the shoulder and a grin.

Penny then stood up and Seaweed handed her the microphone.

"Tracy and Link, you two have become more than best friends to me, you're more like the sister and brother I never had but always wanted. I love you guys" she told them tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Tracy who also was crying stood up and hugged her. Link walked over and hugged her too. They all sat down.

Wilbur picked up his drink. "To the bride and groom"

"To the bride and groom" everyone repeated holding up their drinks.

Tracy and Link intertwined arms so that their hands encircled one another's as they drank a bit of champagne.

"I thought that Seaweed would've made a joke at Link's expense" Tracy told Penny.

"I told him not to under penalty of death" Penny answered giggling.

Corny stood up and walked to the record player. "Now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance" A record started to play as Elvis's voice began to fill the room.

"May I have this dance" Link asked Tracy holding out his hand.

"You may" Tracy answered taking his hand. Link led her to the dance floor. Her hands came to rest on the nape of his neck as his circled her waist. Brown eyes met blue as they started to sway together.

**My love I offer you now  
My heart and all it can give  
For just as long as I live Im yours  
No arms but yours dear will do  
My lips will always be true  
My eyes can only see you, Im yours**

Link sang along to the lyrics. Tracy smiled.

**And as the years roll along  
Your joy and tears Ill gladly share  
And when things go wrong dear  
Just hold out your hand and Ill be there  
With every beat of my heart  
With every breath that I take  
Now and forever, sweetheart, Im yours**

Tracy sang along with this verse, both singing in harmony with each other. The lyrics repeated again as Link and Tracy moved around the dance floor. As the song ended Link spinned Tray away from him then pulled her back kissing her.

Another song started soon after. Once again Elvis's voice filled the room.

Tracy put her hands on Link's shoulders and his hands circled her waist holding her close. They began moving to the music.

**Hold me close, hold me tight  
Make me thrill with delight  
Let me know where I stand from the start  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart**

Penny, Seaweed, Edna, Wilbur, Helen and James Larkin soon joined them on the dance floor. Corny and Maybelle, Amber, Duane, Brenda, Brad, Noreen, Fender, Doreen, IQ and Inez and Mike soon were dancing as well.

**Ev'ry time that you're near  
All my cares disappear  
Darling, you're all that I'm living for  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
More and more**

Link began singing along again. Tracy lovingly kissed him. He dipped her bringing her back up. He then kissed her before singing the lyrics again.

**I thought I could live without romance  
Before you came to me  
But now I know that  
I will go on loving you eternally**

Link thought how these words described him. Before Tracy he dated Amber and a few others but there wasn't really any romance in those relationships. His love for Tracy was different and he knew that it would last eternally.

**Won't you please be my own?  
Never leave me alone  
'Cause I die ev'ry time we're apart  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart**

Link dipped her again as the song ended. He pulled her up a little and kissed her before allowing her to fully stand.

"With all my heart" Link repeated gazing into her chocolate orbs.

"I love you" Tracy told him.

"I love you too" he responded. She gently kissed him.

The caterers brought out the cake. It was a three tiered chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. Edible lavender flowers were placed around the cake. Tracy and Link walked hand in hand over to the cake. Everyone gathered around them. Tracy picked up the knife with her right hand and Link placed his right hand over hers. Together they cut into the cake extracting a small piece onto the plate in front of them. Link picked up a bit of cake with his hand and fed it to Tracy. He then kissed her cleaning off the frosting around her mouth. She then did the same to him. Everyone applauded.

The caterers came back in as everyone sat down at their tables. They cut the rest of the cake and served to all of the guests and wedding party.

After everyone was finished it was time for more dancing. Brad walked over to the record player and picked out a record. Frank Sinatra's voice filled the air.

Link stood up holding out his hand to Tracy. "May I have this dance Mrs. Larkin"

"Certainly Mr. Larkin" Tracy answered smiling. She took his hand and stood up. Link led her to the dance floor. His arms circled her waist while hers rested on the nape of his neck. Tracy laid her head on his shoulder.

**For once in my life Ive got someone who needs me  
Someone Ive needed so long  
For once unafraid I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know Ill be strong**

Other couples joined them on the floor. Link sang along with the lyrics once again. Seaweed and Penny came into Tracy's view and she could see that Seaweed was doing the same thing.

**For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Could make my dreams come true**

Link felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped moving and looked over.

"May I cut in" Wilbur asked.

"Of course sir" Link answered. Link gave her a peck on the cheek then moved aside and Tracy put her right hand in her father's left resting her left on his shoulder. Link walked over to Edna, who had been dancing with Wilbur.

"May I" he asked her holding out his hand.

"Oh Link, I'd loved to" Edna replied. He took her right hand in his left as she rested her left on his shoulder as they started dancing.

**For once in my life I wont let sorrow hurt me  
Not like its hurt me before  
For once Ive got someone I know wont desert me  
And Im not alone anymore**

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen my Tracy as happy as she has been with you" she told him.

"Life seems darker, more sullen without Tracy. She makes everything seem better. I've never been more happy than I am when I'm by her side" he replied.

Edna smiled at her new son-in-law. A few feet away Tracy and Wilbur were having a similar conversation.

"Oh daddy look Links dancing with Ma" Tracy said while she was dancing with him.

"Link's a great guy" Wilbur responded.

"Yes he is" she replied.

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived. I've looked forward to it and dreaded it at the same time" he told her

"I may be married now but I'm always going to be your daughter" she said. He kissed her forehead.

**For once I can say: this is mine you cant take it  
As long as Ive got love I know I can make it  
For once in my life Ive got someone who needs me**

Wilbur twirled Tracy as the song ended. Link and Edna soon joined them.

"Thank you for the dance Mrs. Turnblad" Link told her.

"Call me Edna. It was a pleasure" she replied grinning.

Link grinned as he walked over to Tracy putting an arm around her waist. They danced again. Then Link danced with his mom and Tracy danced with her father-in-law.

**Some day, when Im awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.**

"Take good care of her honey" Helen Larkin told her son.

"I will mom. She means everything to me" he replied. Helen smiled.

**Yes youre lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.**

"I see where Link gets his dancing skills from Mr. Larkin" Tracy said while dancing with Link's father.

"Call me James. In my day I used to be just like Link, wooing the ladies with my dancing skills. That's how I met his mom" he replied

"I'm sure you were something" she said.

James grinned. "Link really loves you you know"

**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.**

"I know. I really love him too. He means the world to me" she replied.

**Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Wont you please arrange it ?  
cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.**

**Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night**

"You've got yourself a keeper son" James told Link after the song finished.

"I know dad" Link answered holding Tracy close. His parents smiled at them.

Tracy then danced with Seaweed while Link danced with Penny.

Tracy danced with Brad, Fender, IQ, Duane and Corny as well. Link danced with Brenda, Noreen, Doreen, Amber and Maybelle. He danced with April standing on his shoes as well. She smiled warmly up at him.

Tracy grabbed her bouquet after the last dance and all the unmarried women gathered behind her. This included Inez, Amber, Noreen and Doreen. She threw it up in the air and Amber caught it. Tracy turned and hugged her.

Seaweed grabbed a chair and sat it in the middle of the floor. Tracy sat down and Link kneeled in front of her. Duane, Mike, Fender, IQ and Mike lined up behind him. He put his hands up her dress and grabbed the garter, slipping it off of her right leg. He threw it behind him and Duane caught it. He walked over to Amber and kissed her. She sat down and he kneeled placing the garter on her right leg under her dress.

"I guess this means that Amber's next" Penny said to Tracy.

"I hear that he's going to propose on her birthday next week" Tracy replied.

"That's great. I take it you planned to give the bouquet and garter to them" Penny said.

"Would I do such a thing" Tracy asked innocently.

Penny giggled. "Why not I did" Tracy smiled. A pair of warm hands encirlced her waist and her smile grew wider.

" By chance have you seen my beautiful wife" Link asked.

"I believe sir that she's right in your arms" Tracy answered.

"Right where she belongs" he replied. She turned around in his arms.

"There's no place where I'd rather be" she told him before placing her lips on his. He quickly responded.

"You two are acting like a pair of.." Seaweed said holding Penny close

"A pair of what? Newlyweds?" Tracy replied.

"That's because we are newlyweds Seaweed" Link said.

"I know that." Seaweed replied.

"This is just practice for tonight" Link told them winking. Tracy blushed.

"And what a night it'll be I'm willing to bet" Seaweed teased remembering his own wedding night.

"Pardon my husband" Penny said.

"Tracy and cracker boy can take some friendly teasing Pen" he replied.

"Remember our wedding night" Seaweed asked her.

"I'll never forget it" Penny answered. Seaweed kissed her.

"Then you know what I'm talking about" he replied. Penny blushed at the memories.

"I'm sure tonight will be a night to remember" Tracy said blushing again

"I'm going to see to it" Link replied grinning. Still crimsoned Tracy couldn't help but grin.

"Alright yall its time for this party to end" Maybelle announced. She was holding the microphone.

Tracy and Link said their goodnights to everyone giving and receiving lots of hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Link grabbed Tracy's hand and together they walked out to his car looking forward to the road ahead with all their heart.


End file.
